Talk:Girl Meets Money/@comment-25129564-20160115040225/@comment-26999065-20160131063511
Riley and Farkle? And that’s why you think Mr. Honesty asked her for a divorce? I’m pretty sure even Farkle doesn’t think he’ll ever really be with Riley or Maya and knows Riley belongs with Lucas (he might even be shipping for them, ha ha) and he knows Maya doesn't know what she wants. But I'm fairly sure Maya described what the Farkle/Maya relationship would be like - she'd bite his head off and he'd take it. MAYBE that's what the Stuart/Jennifer relationship is like - this actually makes sense - but with her throwing her engagement/wedding ring at Stuart with such frequency, I wonder how happy they are. They love Farkle, sure, but what about the rest of their relationship? IMO, if Smackle weren’t with Farkle, they probably would have written her out of the series. Smackle and somebody else would be adding a whole new couple dynamic to a limited show that won’t have the time for a proper treatment of the new couple. But we'll see. Lucas just needs to get in between Riley and Maya? I don’t think so. There may come a time, even soon, when Lucas is more important to Riley than Maya is important to Riley, but that time is not now. If Lucas says or does the wrong thing at the wrong time, he could lose them both, and he can't be sure where those land mines are - not yet. I’m not about to blame Lucas for this triangle situation. Like it or not, the women often get to decide who they want to be with, and without that, you got nothing (at least nothing consensual). Yes, it still takes both to agree, but without the woman’s interest and consent to begin with, how far can that go? Nowhere – that’s where. I didn’t say Maya had no role models but few good MALE role model's' (plural) REALLY in her life. Yes, she has Cory, but as good as Cory is for her, it’s not the same as a father at home and someone who will and can lay down the law, or does or does not provide for her and sacrifice for her, and interact with her mother and show her what a nomral male/female relatrionship looks like 24/7. Cory has such limited influence on her otherwise regular, every day behavior – when she studies, when she sleeps, how she dresses, where she goes, etc. What would it be like to have that? She doesn’t know. And she's not around to see Cory and Topanga deal with everything 24/7 - a lot, maybe, but not enough. She can ride along with Riley and catch some of that, but most of it comes from school, a place she has little tolerance for. She will need Shawn for this - and hopefully, she is well on her way to getting that, and Katy and Shawn are well on their way to medning their broken and lonely hearts. DISNEY! Joshua confirmed for major roles in season 3? If so, I might actually expect a closer relationship than the one I felt more likely. It probably wouldn’t be suggested as overtly sexual – but like Topanga, Maya would hold off Joshua until they were ready and this would be clearly shown. It would be a bit creepier to have Joshua press as hard to further the physical relationship the way Cory pressed Topanga, but it’d be fine if Maya pressed for it and Joshua was the level headed one holding her off. That might even be funny. Though, realistically, I’d prefer Joshua had more adult experience first before taking up with Maya. But that’s just me. Then Joshua wold have been there, but wants more, and he is willing to wait a bit longer for it - not just years until Maya is old enough, but maybe years longer still (after getting engaged to her, of course) before he's ready to propose - like after he graduates and gets a job but Maya is still in college (assuming she goes - she might not - maybe unable to afford it). Another broken triangle? 3 new characters? All with advice they are sure is applicable, but might not be, just as Jack’s advice wasn’t really all that helpful and, in fact, may have become part of the problem. O.K. We'll see how that goes. Will they simply appear as supporting characters, or 3 new main leads that require a great deal of backstory, development, and time. But wow, I'm anxious to see what develops.